Waxillium Ladrian
Waxillium "Wax" Ladrian is the protagonist of the second trilogy in the Mistborn series, a nobleman turned lawkeeper brought back to the city of Elendel through tragedy and intrigue. Originally born into the noble house Ladrian, Wax left his home of privilege after succumbing to an increasing disgust with how his family members, such as his uncle Edwarn, treated their employees as slaves. He would steal cash and work his way to the Roughs, where he would later develop into his lawman personality, using his inborn Allomantic and Feurochemic abilities as a twinborn to give him an edge over the rampant criminals. Along the way, he was joined by Lessie, his lover and life, as well as Wayne, his endearing friend, who worked together to bring justice to the lawless Roughs. However, after years of service and a marrige, tragedy truck Wax when Lessie was killed by his own bullet in a hostage situation. This led him to abandon his life of crime-hunting, and move back into the crowded city of Elendel to run the house of Ladrian as its lord. However, with the activity of the Vanishers and the urging of his old friend Wayne, as well as the kidnapping of his to-be fiance Steris, Wax found himself inevitably going back to being a crime solver, now working alongside Steris' stepsister, Marasi and the constables. He would go on to take down numerous threats that worked with the Set, a terrorist organization bent on causing havoc on the powers in place in the city. Battle vs. Spider-Man (Noir) (by Dargoo Faust) 'The City Narrows' Peter wasn't exactly sure if he was fighting some sort of lucky lunatic, or that there was someone else out there with a Spider-Sense. The fog that enveloped the two of them moved around erratically and blocked out his view of anything more than a meter away, yet the shock of his spider-sense going off let him dodge the bullets that were coming from every direction. !!!! BANG! Spider-Man swerved to the right, before popping two round where the noise came from, and leaping to the side of building. Is this one of Goblin's trigger men? No, the bastard is too flashy to go for something like that... he thought. Right as he predicted, the bullet flew directly past his head, landing in the pavement below. All the movement made a small clearing of the fog, but it was like it was growing back into the hole. "You're good at throwing lead, genius. But if you know anything about who I am, you should back the hell off." As he expected, there wasn't a response. However, he heard something moving -fluttering?- above him. Damn it, the wise guy's wearing a cape. Romantic bastards like that make me sick. !!!! Expecting another shot, Peter stepped to the side. However, one didn't come, which confused the hell out of him. Suddenly, an invisible bus rammed into Spider-Man, sending him through the wall he had latched onto, and surprisingly there wasn't any furniture to keep him from skidding across the floor like he was ice-skating in the middle on central park. His hands were sore, and empty. Nuts, he thought. ---- Why Elendel had suddenly changed landscape, and was dead empty, Wax couldn't tell. Why the robber he was chasing had suddenly learned how to dodge bullets right before they got to him, he couldn't tell. He was at least hoping he wasn't dealing with a Slider. The mists were still forming in the area around him, which was Wax's sole comfort in this situation. His mistcloak flapped behind him as he trailed his enemy, trying to at least cripple him before getting a wrap on the situation, but for all his wits he couldn't pin this on anything other than some sort of twisted divine intervention. No, he talked to God before. Harmony might have been painfully passive, but not this sick. He had felt his earring before the fight got heated. It was cold, and felt unusually detached from his body. Burning steel, he could sense lines to the familiar lines of guns moving around erratically. After his first couple of shots, they clung to walls moving up as if they were walking up vertically. Wax fired a round as another test, and a swift, last-minute movement once again confused him. Several rounds were fired back, ricocheting off of Wax's steel bubble. A Lurcher? No, there's hardly enough metal in the wall for a pull that strong. That and Lurchers don't tend to dodge bullets most of the time, but redirect them to a piece of armor. Wax threw down a coin, and began filling his metalminds, then pushed himself rapidly into the air to catch up to his opponent. He balanced himself on an abnormally tall light pole. The lines leading to the guns and a few other pieces of metal started to sporadically move around, as if in anticipation of something. Wax stopped filling his metalminds, drawing just enough from them to where the pole buckled under his weight, but didn't collapse. He then pushed on each line leading to the body, his weight easily trumping their own. They instantly flew back, Wax hearing a loud CRASH as what was probably the wall collapsing. Several larger pieces of metal, presumably the guns, flew to the other side of the building, while some smaller pieces on the person of his prey hung on. Wax began filling his metalminds again, and leaped through the newly created hole, pulling out Vindication and loading it with a lurcher round just to be sure. All the movement temporarily cleared the area of the mists, giving Wax a clear view of his opponent. It was some sort of masked criminal, something that would fit Bleeder's M.O., yet the getup didn't match anything he'd imagine to find in Elendel, if he was even still in the city. Both Wax and the criminal stood still, frozen. Some sort of voice suddenly broadcast itself into Wax's ear, nearly making him pull the trigger on the spot. The other man probably heard it to, as his hand made some sort of flicking movement before stopping. "Combatants are within a 100 meter proximity. Beginning introductory speech. You have been selected for a tournament of magic, as part of a random thaumaturgic assessment of your respective universes by the ▜▚┣ ▄▚┃▞▙. Now that a minimal preparation time of five minutes has been completed, and combatants are within range, it is advised that you engage your opponent as soon as possible. Failure to comply will result in instantaneous, painless death. Thank you for your cooperation." Wax had the sudden urge to scratch his head and lay down for a solid hour after hearing that, abated only by the fact that he had been in a gunfight only minutes in the past. The man across from him had a mask and goggles, but seemed to be getting increasingly irritated. Wax tightened his grip on his gun, burning some more steel to sense if he would make a move for the guns across the empty floor. Instead, the man made a weird motion with his hand, and some sort of projectile went straight through Wax's bubble and enveloped his hand. 'Black and Grey' TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Vigilantes